


when I'm with you, I know it's right

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, F/F, at least I hope, uhhh what's the tag for this sort of fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: To Chika it made sense for Yō to always just be there.  To be an unwavering source of strength, support, and comfort.  That's just how it's always been.Just like how she's always had that flip floppy feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever they touched, or how her cheeks would hurt from smiling when Yō laughed at her jokes, or how her voice would be sore from cheering for her at every diving meet, or how she always idly wondered if her lips tasted like the ocean that she loved so much or like chlorine from the pool she was always swimming in, or.... [or 5 times Chika didn't realize she was in love with Yō and 1 time she did]





	

**Author's Note:**

> this acts as an apology for the next chap of my uni au not being up yet and to tide you over till this weekend when I should* be done with it  
> (* warning this is not a promise, more like a guesstimation so pls keep ur torches and pitchforks safely packed away if that falls through)

i.

 

The final bars of START: DASH fade out as Chika spins and falls into a pose chest heaving with a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and a smile on her lips.  Enthusiastic clapping fills the room causing Chika to relax her posture.

“Wow Chika-chan that was really good and you even memorized the all words too!” Yō cheers

Flopping backwards onto her bed Chika smiles up at the ceiling, adrenalin still running through her veins.

“It’s my favorite song! I’ve already listened to so many of their tracks but I still love this one the most, especially the line _don't ever give up that day will definitely come you can feel it too, can't you? The beats of the beginning_.  Every time I hear it I get excited.”  Chika reaches her hand upward blocking shine of her ceiling light with the palm of her hand, “It feels like I can change from the normal Chika I am now to something different.”  Chika clenches her hand into a fist as if catching hold of something.

“Hmm something different huh?” Yō says with a hand on her chin, “Different like a… monster?” Yō hits her palm with a fist, “The normal Chika-chan transforming into the monster Chikacchi defender of Uchiura and all of its mikans!”

Yō puts her arms in a monster pose while roaring and Chika bursts into laughter at her silly behavior.  Yō hones in on the sound and turns toward Chika while flexing her fingers.  Without warning she attacks Chika’s sides.  Chika’s laughter turns into shrieks as she tries to wriggle away from the attacking fingers but Yō doesn’t let up, she moves so both of her legs was  on either side of Chika’s hips.   With her new position Yō decides to hit Chika’s weak point and moves her fingers up to the underside of Chika’s forearms.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of both their neck stood on end as Yō stopped her assault and Chika pulled a strained smile on her face.  They both turn towards Chika’s now cracked doorway and are met with the almost demonic stare of Mito.

“Sorry!” they both say hoping to avoid imminent death.

Mito continues to stare for another couple of seconds putting both girls on edge before she slowly closes the door again.

Chika sighs in relief and lays her head back down glad they get to live another day.

“Chika-chan…”

 _Scratch that_ , Chika thought, I _might just die after all._

Realizing that Yō was on top of her Chika’s heart began to thunder away in her chest as the tell tale signs of a blush began to affect her.  Yō places both hands on either side of Chika’s head and looked down at her with this soft contemplative look that made Chika’s head spin.

“Chika-chan, you really love Muse and school idols don’t you?”

Chika nods in affirmation, “You should have seen them Yō –chan, up there on the big screen.  I think it’s amazing how they can shine so brightly even though they’re just normal high school girls like me.  It makes me wanna shine like that too.” She says softly

“I think,” Chika pauses as the thought just hit her, “No I’m definitely going to start a school idol club at school.”

Yō gives her another look that Chika can’t really describe but it makes her stomach flip flop.

“To me Chika-chan already shines as bright as the sun,” Yō brushes a strand of hair away from Chika’s face, “But when you talk about school idols you become even brighter.  I think if you became one then you’d become as big and bright as a supernova and if anyone could do it then it’d be you.”

Chika’s smile was so wide that it looked like it could take up her whole face, and her heart continued to slowly pound away in her chest.  It felt like there were words bubbling up in her throat but she wasn’t sure how to unjumble it.  Fortunately Yō saves her from trying to figure it out when she gets up and pulls Chika along by her hand.

“C’mon if you wanna be an idol you’re going to have to put in more practice.”

“Eh, but Yō-chan it’s so hot outside how about we just eat some shaved ice instead?”

“Nope you gotta charge full steam ahead Chika-chan no getting lazy on me.”

Chika groans but doesn’t resist as Yō pulls her out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

ii.

 

Chika felt amped up, she was sure that Dia was just testing her will and she wouldn’t back down now.

“I can’t give up!  They sang it in their song too. _That day will definitely come._ ”

“You’re serious aren’t you?” Yō asked but Chika was too busy revising her game plan to answer.  Her dream felt so close now she could almost taste it.  A tap on her shoulder brings her focus back to the present.  Chika turns her head to the side expecting to see Yō’s face but instead she feels the club registration form get pulled from her grasp.

“Thank you~” Yō says cheekily

“Hey, come on!” Chika complains but she stops herself when she feels Yō lean against her back.  Chika swallows as a light blush dusts her cheeks and her eyes widen.

“You know what? Ever since elementary school, I’ve always wanted to do something with you that we were both crazy about.”

“Yō-chan…” Chika was a sort of taken aback.  She remembers the times Yō tried to get her to join a club together but Chika always refused, and she felt bad about it each time.  She always wanted to accept Yō’s offers but didn’t want to join something she wasn’t ready to put one hundred percent of herself in, so she let herself watch Yō dazzle everyone from the sidelines.

But now…

“Even though I’ll be splitting my time between this and swimming…” Yō turns around and presses the paper against Chika’s back scribbling quickly, “Here!”

Yō presents the paper to Chika with a smile and Chika feels a rush of emotion sweep over her.  Chika was sure she knew Yō better than anyone else but her best friend still managed to surprise her all the time.  The familiar jumble of words got stuck in the back of her throat and tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she accepts the paper with a wobbly smile.

“Yō-chan…” unable to hold back her light hiccupping while trying to swallow down all the feelings buzzing around inside her, “Yō-chan!”

Unable to hold back anymore Chika launches herself at her best friend hugging her tightly while a few rebellious tears fell past her lashes.

“Chika-chan you’re hugging too tight!”

Loosening her hold Chika keeps an arm thrown around Yō’s shoulder and excitedly proclaims, “All right! Let’s become great school idols!”

“Yeah!”

…Now they could shine even brighter together

 

* * *

 

 

iii.

 

_“You see, Chika-chan… She was talking about it before.”_

It was just another normal afternoon.  Practice for the now six members of Aqours would be starting later than usual since Yō had practice for her swimming club today.  Of course that meant Chika was off on the bleachers watching as the team warmed up.

“It must be hard splitting her time between swimming and being a school idol.” Riko, who had accompanied their leader, mused.  The red head brought out a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich and handed it to Chika who smiled in thanks.

“Yō-chan is kinda amazing like that.  Ever since we were little I’ve always thought she could do anything.  Like a superhero!” Chika unwrapped the sandwich and eagerly bit into it humming contently as she chewed.  Riko reached back into her bag and retrieved the napkins she had packed just for their messy faced leader.  She wiped the excess jelly off of the other girls’ cheeks thinking over what she had said.

“Hmm I know what you mean.  She seems to always surprise me with something new that she can do. You start to think she can do it all,” Chika nods in agreement still humming into her snack, “But she’s still just one person.  I just worry sometimes that she might stretch herself too thin.”

Chika swallows quickly, coughing slightly from the glob of peanut butter that just went down her throat.

“I won’t let that happen.” She looks determinedly at Riko who raises her eyebrows at the sudden seriousness. “Yō-chan has always been there for me and supported me no matter what.  Even in middle school when she joined the team and I couldn’t decide on a club, she never left my side.  Back then I always felt bad about turning down her invitations to join a club together.  I used to worry about it a lot.”

Chika looks out to the pool though her gaze was unfocused as if she was stuck in a memory from the past.  Riko couldn’t help but notice how the look on Chika’s face reminded her of the one she made when they first met and she talked about not having a dream.  And just like back then Riko was drawn in and listened intently.

“Back then it felt like Yō-chan was going to go somewhere I couldn’t follow.  She wasn’t born on planet normal like I was.  So it made me anxious.  But she never left me behind.  Now it’s my turn to support her.” Chika clenched her hand into a fist and turned to Riko with a determined expression.

Riko smiled fondly at the orange haired girl, “You sounded really cool just then Chika-chan.”

“Really?” Suddenly turning sheepish Chika rubs the back of her head and Riko nods.

“Yeah.  And I think it’s nice how dedicated you are to helping Yō-chan out.”

Chika glances back out to the pool watching as the first girl climbed the ladder to the spring board.

“Actually I’m being kind of selfish.”

Riko tilts her head in confusion and waits for the other girl to elaborate.

“I wasn’t going to ask Yō-chan to become a school idol because I knew she was busy with swimming.  But then she decided to join all on her own.  And as soon as she signed the form I got all fired up, I really, really, really wanted to see this through with her.  To become school idols together.  I wanted to close the gap between us just a little bit more.  So I’m being kind of selfish by making sure she doesn’t want to leave the group...”

 _And making sure she doesn’t leave me._  Chika thinks

“Because you love her, right?”

Chika’s cheeks flush a little but she nods confidently at Riko’s question.

“To be honest I’m a little envious at how close you two are.  You’re both always doing your best for each other.  It’s always been hard for me to get close to others.  But ever since I joined you two I’ve been having so much fun.  Being around you and Yō-chan has given me the feeling of what it’s like to have best friends.”

Riko brushes a strand of hair behind her ear smiling softly.  The pianist reaches out for Chika’s hand and squeezes it.

“I don’ think you have anything to worry about when it comes to Yō-chan.  Your bond with each other is subtle but strong.  I don’t think she could leave you any more than you could leave her.”

Chika feels a pleasant buzz vibrate throughout her body at the reassurance of her and Yō’s relationship from a third party.  Even now she had her moments of doubt, afraid that one day she’d reach a hand out and Yō wouldn’t be there to grasp it.  But she’d do everything she can at this current moment to make sure that didn’t happen.

“Ne, Riko-chan. Let’s become amazing School Idols.”

Riko bit her lip and smiled.  Sometimes the orange haired girl could be so transparent.

“Of course Chika-chan”

 

* * *

 

 

iv.

 

Chika sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as her mind drifted back to practice and all the times she and Yō had messed up the choreography.

When did they become so out of sync?

It was true that she had become used to practicing with Riko and her body had become accustomed to the pianists’ movements, but she didn’t think it’d be so hard to adjust to someone else.  Especially not Yō.

Groaning in frustration Chika brought a pillow over her face.

They did end up getting the steps right in the end, but that was only because Yō copied the way Riko moved and that didn’t sit well with Chika.  It felt like it was her fault that Yō had to adjust.  Chika was still moving as if she were with Riko when she should have approached this by trying to find her and Yō’s own rhythm.

And the worst part of the whole situation was that everything felt so awkward between her and Yō.  As if they hadn’t know each other for basically forever.

Had they started drifting apart and Chika was just noticing?  Just the thought made the orange haired girls stomach roll in discomfort.

Suddenly sitting up the pillow that was previously covering Chika’s face falls limply to the floor but she doesn’t even notice.  Crawling to the end of the bed Chika reaches up to the top shelf of her bookcase pulling out a photo album.  Chika looks over the dozens of pictures of her and Yō when they younger all the way up to their first day of high school.  A small smile makes its way to her face before it’s washed away by a look of worry.

Unable to just sit around any longer Chika gets up and heads downstairs.  Knowing that the buses weren’t running this late her next option was asking Mito-nee for a ride.  Although that option was quickly shut-down when she bumps into her sister in the hallway carrying extra sheets and blankets.

“Sorry Chika I’m busy.  Where are you in such a hurry to go so late anyway?”

Chika pouts at the older girl feeling kind of put out. “I need to go to Yō-chan’s house.”

“Huh, Yō-chan? Why?”

“The fate of our friendship depends on it!” Chika explains looking at her sister with imploring eyes.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic? Are you two fighting?”

“Well… no?”

“Then I’m sure it can wait until tomorrow right?”

Chika groaned knowing that she wasn’t getting anywhere with this conversation.  Turning on her heel Chika took off down the hall with her sisters warning voice about running fading in the background.  She kept going until she made it outside.  She picked up her discarded bike and starts to walk it to the front gate.

Right before she stepped over the threshold she bumps into Shima who was just returning with two plastic bags in hand.

“Chika, where are you-”

“Sorry Shima-nee can’t talk.  Heading to Yō-chan’s house. Be back.” And with that Chika hopped on her bike and took off.

Chika was no stranger to the normally hour long bike ride to Yō’s house but she was on a mission tonight so she pedaled a little faster wanting to get there as soon as possible.  Her legs started to burn and her shirt soon became drenched in sweat but when she arrived to her best friend’s house forty minutes later short of breath and thoroughly tired she couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips or the incessant pounding of her heart when Yō tackled her into a hug.

 

* * *

 

 

v.

 

Chika twists the cap off her water bottle smiling serenely at the group.  Practice had gone smoothly, and they were finally moving as a cohesive unit.  And even though she still felt residual sleepiness from biking all the way to Yō’s house the night before and staying up late to practice she couldn’t help but smile.

“Chikacchi~” Mari suddenly appeared next to the orange haired girl.  Chika is sort of surprised that the blonde had caught her second wind already when she was just lying on the ground along with Yoshiko and refusing to move.

Mari stands in front of Chika smiling earnestly without saying a word and Chika tries to match it but she can’t help but feel like she was missing something.

“So…” the blonde finally breaks the silence with an expectant look.  Chika just tilts her head in confusion waiting for her to continue.

“You and Yō were totally in sync today.” Mari wiggles her eyebrows as she leans into Chika’s personal space.

Chika brightens at the mention of her best friend and nods.

“Yeah, I went over to her house last night and we reworked the steps together.”

“Really?” Mari hums.

“It was my fault too.  We couldn’t get the steps right because I was distracted.  And I couldn’t sleep until I did something about it.”

“Hmm like a firefighter saving the damsel from a burning building.”

And just like that Chika was lost.

“Huh?”

Mari just waves her off with a smile, “Don’t worry about it. But I’m glad you two made up!”

Chika just stares at the blonde with confusion, “We’re we fighting?” Was Yō actually mad and Chika didn’t notice?

“Hmm I wonder…”Mari looks off to the side and Chika’s eyebrows furrow.  Sometimes talking to Mari made her feel like when you spin in a circle a bunch of times with your eyes closed, dizzy and confused.  As if you were both having two separate conversations.

For a moment their both quiet.  Chika finds her gaze settling on Yō from across the rooftop.  She watches as Yō Kanan and Ruby talk animatedly with each other.  Chika wonders what their saying but her lip reading ability was sub-par at best but they looked like they were enjoying themselves.

Yō slings an arm around Ruby and says something that causes the younger girl to break out in a blush.  Kanan says something and Yō salutes in response, but apparently that wasn’t the response the third year was looking for since she punches Yō on the shoulder.  In the end the three of them break out in giggles.

Then mid-laugh, as of sensing eyes on her, Yō looks in Chika’s direction.  Yō makes a face that causes Chika to giggle and make one in response. Yō covers her mouth to hide her amusement and shakes her head when Ruby says something to her.

“You really love her huh?” Mari’s voice was softer than usual.  Chika nods, her attention still on the other side of the roof.

“Okay then! Chika listen up.”  Turning in Mari’s direction Chika finally gives the blonde her full attention.

Mari pinned her with a serious look and placed a hand in Chika’s shoulder “I’ve decided to take Yō-chan under my wing, so from this point I’ll be looking out for her and her happiness.  Now pay attention because this is _very important_.  I need you to make sure you get your love across properly.  So you have to look her straight in the eye and say, with all the confidence you have, _I love you Yō-chan,_ so there’s no confusion.”

Chika squirmed in place, but still kept silent.

Finally Mari cracked a smile and released her hold on the younger girl.  The blonde clasped her hands behind her back.

“After all Yō-chan is actually a pure maiden at heart.”

Mari patted the still slightly lost Chika on the cheek and walked away, easily integrating herself into Yoshiko and Dia’s conversation as if she was there the whole time.

Chika’s ear rang as blood rushed to them.  Maybe Mari was on to something…

 

* * *

 

 

vi.

 

The ice cream shop was alight with excited chatter.  The members of Aqours were all seated in the biggest booth the shop offered.  They were all celebrating the swimming teams’ most recent win which has put them on the road to nationals.  Participating in nationals has been Yō’s dream since she failed to make it back in middle school.

The brunette had a permanent smile on her face from the moment the swim team were announced the winners and Aqours had ran from the bleachers to engulf her in a group hug to now where she was returning to the table with Yoshiko after getting a second helping.

Chika had been buzzing with happiness all night but had been more silent than she usually was opting to watch Yō be praised and happily talk to everyone. Chika hummed around her scoop of rainbow sherbet and idly played with the string Yō’s swim jacket that she had ‘borrowed’.

She loved Yō.

Which, duh, was something she always knew.  But this heart pounding emotion was different.  It was like when she would stand on top of Mt. Mikan and look down at the sea with a breeze running through her hair and the taste of sea salt in the air.

Or sprinting down the beach as fast as she could and jumping into the water on a warm summer day.

It was like waking up at two a.m. and calling Yō because she couldn’t sleep and talking until the sun was spilling through her curtains and her eyes couldn’t stay open anymore just to be woken up by Yō’s smiling face as soon as the buses began running.

It just made sense.

So when Yō stood up to head to the bathroom Chika found herself following without even thinking twice.  When they reached the secluded hall that lead to the restrooms Chika reached out for Yō’s hand stopping the brunette mid-step.  The brunette turned toward Chika with a smile as if she expected to be stopped.

“Hey Chika-chan what up? You’ve been really quiet, is everything all right?”

Chika just tightens her grip on Yō’s hand and looks her right in the eye.  Her mind raced with possible things to say that would express how she was feeling.  She thought of all those romance manga and movies and the mushy speeches that accompanied a confession but the words were too jumbled in her brain and it was too hard to try to string them together into something cohesive so she just did what felt right.

Stepping closer Chika gripped the front of Yō’s shirt and brought their faces close together.  Hesitating for only a moment Chika bumped her nose awkwardly against the stunned swimmer pressed their lips together.

And there they stood with a vent blasting cool air above them, the soft hum of some pop tune on the radio playing over the speakers and the happy chatter of their friends only a couple feet away.  They stayed pressed together hearts beating too loudly in their chest and blood rushing to their ears, both too nervous to anything else but keep their lips still.

Eventually Chika pulled away, cheeks red, but smile wide.  And finally the only words she needed to say clicked in her mind.

“I love you Yō-chan”

Yō looked off to the side, her face red and only looked at Chika after she spoke.  The brunette ducked her face into the crook of Chika’s neck and let out a mix between a laugh and a cry.

“R-Really?” Yō choked out.

Chika just hummed and brought a hand up to stroke Yō’s back.

The brunette sniffed and pulled away smiling more brightly than Chika ever remembered seeing.

“I love you too Chika-chan”

**Author's Note:**

> did you guys know that Chika biked at lesat 13 kilometers (about 8 miles) to get to Yō's house which is, at minimum, a 40 minute bike ride?
> 
> ahhh that felt good, I actually love 5+1 fics and I've always wanted to write one. Turns out they're really fun! Also I'm here for fics of Mari taking Yō under her wing as a baby gay, tbh it's the brotp we all deserve (or ship idk I can be persuaded). Also I demand more ChikaYou from Chika's pov. Now if you'll excuse me... *immerses myself back into microsoft word*


End file.
